User blog:TheDarkestDecent/UnderWar Chap 3-Pt.1- Crooked Path
Some monsters still cared for humans, which baffled much of the monster goverment, even the few legal humans, humans whose families assisted the monsters in the war, were confused. Still, few of the monsters even chose to try and free the humans in the camps, risking their lives to save them. The Royal Legion puts these 'smugglers' at the top of the list of problems to correct, actively huntig them down and executing them violently in public, forcing the city goers to watch them die on stage. Some smugglers have other reasons for helping the humans, pleasure from the desprerate prisoners, money from their already empty pockets, or, in a rare case, just for their convictions. The smuggling trade has many other dangers besides the Legion, transport being one of them, but the smugglers have found ways around it. In the north-east, temmies offer use of their boats for money or favors, but they are not the only way. Old ports, forgotten during the war, still house old human ships, some even functional, but the Legion has hunted down and burned most of them, except for the few in the Forest. A section of the Canadian wilderness that no one returns from, the Royal Legion even avoid entering the Forest at all cost, for the monster simply known as the Old Flame resides there, his territory marked with blood and corpses, but smuggler dares to venture into the Forest, a place holds the promise of death for all. '' ''A year after Asgore the 2nd is crowned Patrick walked down the street, his hood up and head down, being a human in the monster kingdom was hard. To show your legal status, you had a bar code tattooed into your neck, a series of four numbers, his was 1843. He remembered stories of this city, Chicago as it was called back before the war, now it was known by it's nickname. New Ruins, two words that contridicted each other made up that name, and it described this city perfectly, this city holds the most legal humans in the empire, but they are still treated like prisoners. Legionairs walk the streets like toy soldires, marching to the tune they decide. Patrick tilted his head slightly and watched a old man get shoved down, his cane rattling across the pavement, Patrick looked back to his feet and continued. He wanted to help, he wanted to go and try to save him, but he knew it was a deathwish, his hand drifted to the revovler stuffed in his waistband, if he was caught with this, he'd be hung. So, he walked on, his fellow human crying out as the Legionairs yelled at him, he walked to the end of the road, a flickering street light lit his path as he turned down am alley. His teeth hurt from clentching them, a way to hold himself back so he woldn't go back and waste the bullets saving the old man. He felt a crawling sensation on his back, he remembered what he was told and didn't try to swat it. The feeling crawled up further, he started to shake his hand griping the gun a bit as a soft voice whispered in his ear. "I tell no lies, I give only liberty...." The voice spoke in a voice like silk. Patric steadied himself and spoke softly, "For I speak for all, my name is Washington." Washington.....it was a name from another world it seemed, he had heard it from his father before they drug him away to the camps, it was a name that ment strength, it ment freedom, it was liberty. "Ahhhh, ssso you are a supporter," The voice said as it moved around his side, stepping into his view, it was a monster. It had two arms, but looked to have had more at one time, four more stumps were bandaged up and bloody at their sides, "but I mussst ask, are you up to this?" The monster asked, fixing the cowl that hide it's face, Patrick stuttered. "Y-yes I am. I b-brought th-this." He pulled the gun from his waistband, the monster nodded. "Yesss, I can sssee you are prepared, may I see it?" The monster placed it's hand out, waiting for the revovler to be placed in it. Patrick slowly put it in the monsters hand, and the monster examined it, turning it over in it's hand, then finaly emptying the bullets onto the ground. Partick stared in surprise as tiny spiders began to pull them away into the dark places of the alley, he looked up with a expression of shock towards the monster. "Wh-why did you do that?" He asked as the monster handed the gun back, inside there was only one bullet, "What is one bullet going to do?" "Because," The monster took it's cowl off, it's skin was a light purple color, dirt and cuts were peppered across her face, and her hair was cut short. She had six eyes, well, if three of them wern't gouged out, leaving only empty sockets, "if you are caught, you only need one bullet." She put her cowl back up and turned, "Washington isn't about killing to free the humans." She began to walk down the alley, "We'd be no better than the Legion then." Patrick thought on that as he looked down to the revolver, he new what she ment, it was a warning. Be put in the same camp we were rescuing the from or... "Hurry up, kid, if you really have the nerve to." The monster called back. Patrick shook the thought out of his head, he shoved the gun back into his waistband and hurried off after her. They walked thru the night, mostly silent with a little small talk inbetween the alley jumping, then, as the moon was high in the sky, they finaly set their eyes on the camp. It was in a old factory, Patricks father told him before that these factories were once alive with workers, pouring their hearts into their work, those people looked forward to going home to their families, now this placed kept them from their families. "Hey, kid." The monster nodded towards a platform, on it, bodies hung like meat, "We need to hurry, I can tell that gallowsss isn't done for the night." As the two watched, a figure kicked open a door in the camp, dragging a man out screaming. "PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME GO! I WAS FOLLOWING THE RULES! PLEASE!" The man screamed as he was tossed up on the platform, he scrammbled up and tried to run off, but a figure appeared in his way, knocking him to the ground, the man got to his knees, "Please, I'm begging you, please. I'm sorry, sorry...." The figure chuckeled and grabbed a fistfull of the mans hair, "Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut what you did, what you did to US." The figure looked over to his right, "Right, Siren? Sorry isn't gonna bring mom or dad back." The human looked over, expecting to see this 'Siren', but no one was there. "Yo-you are crazy, no ones there." The human shook as the monster turned his gaze back to him. His eye twitched and he shoved his thumbs into the mans eyes. "DON'T SEE ANYTHING, WELL DON'T SEE ANYTHING ANYMORE THEN!" The monster shoved his fingers farther in and laughed as the human screamed. The monster picked the man and threw him off the platform, a bed of bones piercing the human like a pincushion, his blood spilling out onto the ground. The figure looking down at the corpse, "Never over look my cousin." A voice from across the yard called him, "OLIVER, SECTOR 3!" Oliver gritted his teeth and teleported away. Patrick watched in horror as the monster next to him called him over quietly, "We'd bessst not run into him. He's the warden of this camp." They slipped down the slope, to the top of the salvaged wall and hopped over, landing in the slight mud from last nights rain. The monster crouched low, Patrick following her lead as they passed a alley, holding close to the factory wall as Oliver's voice sounded in the background. The monster pulled on the handle to the door, but the door was locked, she gave a curse and pulled out a lockpick from her pocket. "Hey, hurry up. That guy is getting close." Patrick warned. "I am trying, this lock is rusty." She twisted the pick again, but the lock still didn't give, "Fuck." She pressed it harder, but the lock refused to give. "He's close." Oliver's voice was becoming clearer, he was talking to this 'Siren' again. The monster worked faster, finally opening the rusty lock and pulling Patrick inside. She closed the door gently as Oliver turned the corner, his voice being cut off by the door. Patrick and his monster companion sighed in relife as they looked around, the building was full of old boxes and machinery, the monster pointed to a window above the machine. "That connects to the POW's room. We go thru there and bring them thru, a few at a time and-" "How stupid do you think we are?" Oliver asked, walking in thru the door, holding the lockpick in his fingers, the monster cursed, she had made a mistake under pressure. "Well, now that you two are here, it saves me the hassel of dragging you back to the camp." His eyes locked onto the monster, 'Oh, I know you, I think your names...Muffin? No....Bagel?" He looked over at his side and smiled, "Oh, Siren is so smart, you are Muffet, arn't ya?" Muffet tensed, "No, I am not Muffet." Oliver threw his arms up, "Oh come on, you are rather famous for being a smuggler, I couldn't NOT know you. Now-" He turned quickly on his heel and threw a bone at Muffet, piercing her in the stomach, he turned back and smiled, "Almost, but" He strummed the spider string that was embedded in the wall, "you were a little slow, Muffet." She choked and fell to her knees, Patrick ran up to her. "Oh my god....M-Muffet, what do I...." He began to pull the bone but Muffet stopped him. "If you pull it...out I will bleed out." She told him, coughing up blood on the floor. Oliver stepped closer. "Well, looks like this is done, I should just kill you too kid, just cause I can."He stepped again, "Plus Siren says he wants to see you bleed out." His glowing eye flared, "Who am I to deny him?" Patrick tried to think, he could use his gun, yeah, he could just shoot him. Oliver got closer, Patricks hand began to move towards his waistband. "Yeah, I'll do it slow, I'll want you to scream, it'll make the rest of the prisoners-" BAM a shot rang out and Oliver stepped back, a hole in his chest, "Fu-fuck." He fell back and breathed harsh, he watched as Siren leaned over him, "H-hey bud, don't worry, heh....We'll play tag in a sec....I just." He spoke softer, "Gonna nap for a sec...." He breathed out one last time, a long breath as blood pooled around him, his glowing eye slowly dimming and, finaly, going dark. Patrick stared wide eyed and slowly looked down, Muffet held the gun, breathing harsh too, she dropped it. "I told you kid,"She coughed, "You only need one bullet." Patricks mind was racing, "We need to get you out of here." Muffet shook her head. "No, I can't move like th-this. Take his keys, quick and release the POW's." "I gotta get yo-" "You aint gotta do shit for me, you gotta get those humans out of here. NOW." She pushed him and fell over, breahing hard. Patrick blinked and shook his head, he patted the corpse down and pulled out the blood soaked keys, he walked to the door and looked back, Muffet was breathing slow now, and he clentched his teeth, his way to not run back. He ran thru the door and shoved the keys into the other door, turning it and ripping the door open. "COME ON! LETS GO!" He yelled into the building, the prisoners need no other coaxing, they flooded out like animals, one running up next to Patrick, telling him something that changed his life forever. Pt. 2 Two years afte Asgore the 2nd takes power. Present. "HURRY UP WASHINGTON!" The kid yelled after me as another missle struck the cargo ship in the bay. Washington popped up from behind the old barrel he was crouched behind, he saw the kid at the edge of the woods. He sprinted out from his spot as the Metta-Units opened fire on him, he put his hands over his head as bullets flew over him. A Unit stepped in his way, he looked up and cursed, it pulled it's rifle up towards him, he ducked down as the robot fired, he stood up and stepped to the right, clothes-lining the Unit as he ran past. The kid screamed something as he got closer, Washington's eyes widend as he jumped to the left, a large axe slamming into the ground next to him, Greatest Dog snarled and ripped the axe up, swinging it again as Washington rolled back. The axe swung around harmlessly as Washington landed and pulled his revolver out, fireing the six shots into Greatest Dog, he put his gaint arm up and covered his face as the bullets struck him, blood coloring his grey fur. Washington ran off towards the tree line as Greatest Dog snarled and began to give chase, but Daniel grabbed him. Daniel chuckeled in his mech as he threw Greatest Dog, "You are a bad dog," Daniel pulled the large sword off the back of the mech, "and bad dogs get beat." Washington turned and watched the two clash, Greatest Dog driving Daniel thru a old building. "COME ON!" The kids voice broke his gaze and he ran into the Forest, the kid running up next to him. "Jesus fucking christ, Kyo, I didn't know this would happen. Fuck, both of them here, I don't know how we are getting out of here." Kyo huffed as we ran, "We'll figure it out, we just need to get out of here, just far enough that-" A chain smashed thru a tree a few feet in front of them, Washington grabbing Kyo before he fell. Washington looked at the chain as it slowly slithered back, he looked down the length of it and saw him. The guy dressed in a black jacket and a plauge mask, the one called X. "Won't lie, thought you'd run by now." He spoke, winding the chain back up around his waist, "Now, I'm gonna cut the shit, I'm here to kill you," he pulled out a switch blade and ran his finger along the blade, "I assume that the kid aint Washington, so if you come over here and take it like a man, I'll let the kid go....maybe." X pointed the blade at Washington, "Come on now, it's fucking early so I'm being nice here." Washington looked into the goggles that were X's eyes and knew he was lieing. Quickl, he pulled a knife out and threw it, then picked Kyo up and bolted off, the knife struck X in the throat. X sighed as he pulled the knife out, watching them slip into the woods, "Fuck, now I gotta actualy try." He slit his wrist and evaporated into gas, the cloud zipping off after them. Washington sprinted hard, Kyo on his shoulder yelling directions. "You sure?" Washington yelled as he took a left. "Yeah,I'm su-" Kyo said as they ran into a ridge wall, Washington cursed and let Kyo down. "What the fuck, where do we go?" Washington looked up the wall face, it was too unstable looking to climb. "Answer, you don't go anywhere, dipshit." X stepped out of the woods, a cloud of gas behind him, "I told you, I would have let the kid go, but now, he's gonna feel what it's like to have his skin melt off." Kyo stepped back, Washington stepped infront of him. "You wanted me, right? Take me." Washington said. X chuckled and shook his head. "Did you not fucking hear me? You ahd the chance to save the kid." X stepped closer, the cloud approaching. Kyo gritted his teeth and breathed in deep, letting out the loudest yell he could, "THE BAR'S CLOSED, SIR" X chuckeled again, "Looks like the kid lost it already, this aint no-" He stumbbled forward, gruntting as a firety hand grabbed his mouth, shoving a giant blade thru his body. The owner of the blade took a step back and spun the sword, throwing the impaled X into a tree, loud crack sounding from him as he slumpped down. Grillby stood up, his fire crackling black, " The bar's closed," He slammed the sword down infront of him, "don't hassle my barkeep." X growled and popped his neck back in place, "Oh, you are a annoying fucker, arnt ya?" X stood up, the gas advancing, but not passing Grillby, he laughed, "Looks like you are pretty hot," X pulled out a gauntlet and slipped it on his right hand, "I'm gonna stomp this cinder out." The two men stood there, Grillby crackling and holding his sword at ready, X with the gas circling him as it is held back by the fire of the Old Flame, "Hope you had a good few years, old man, cause those were your last." Epilouge The commander sat in her office, waiting for the call that Washington was dead.....but did he have to die? Maybe if...if we just talked to him...the commander got another one of those headachs again, she leaned forward and rubbed her temples. Why were we fighting this war again? Why can't we... ''Kill them all.....''The commander felt two arms wrap around her neck, and the headach was gone, ''Just a little longer...''The voive spoke into her ear, ''we can't have you break charecter just yet, soon, my other half , but now...... '' "We do what is needed." The commander said, to no one in particular, and continued to wait for the call that Washington was dead. ~End Chapter 3~ Category:Blog posts